


The Vamp is Mine

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-04
Updated: 2001-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Total fluff. Buffy and the Buffybot fight over Spike





	

As the elevator stopped, Spike pulled his aching body to his feet. He had to get out of there now. The doors slid open and he found himself facing a group of Glory's minions. He braced himself; if he was going to die (again), he was going to do it fighting. He wasn't called William the Bloody for nothing. Fortune, however, seemed to be smiling down on him because, at that moment, the lobby doors swung open and the cavalry (or the Scoobies at least) arrived. As Glory's minions turned their attention to Buffy, Spike collapsed to the floor, knowing that he was safe.

As the battle raged, the Buffybot noticed Spike lying on the floor of the elevator.

"Spike!" She exclaimed. "Spike's over there!" Everyone else was too involved in their own fights to notice what she was saying. She ran over to him. Meanwhile, Giles was in the process of being throttled by one of the minions.

"Buffy!" He called. The real Buffy immediately ran to help, and the Buffybot turned. Seeing that her human counterpart was dealing, she turned her attention to the important one. Spike. She pulled his head into her lap.

"Glory has messed up your beautiful face." She said. "No matter, I still find you irresistible."

Closing the eye, which wasn’t swollen shut, Spike gave himself up to the unconsciousness, which had been calling him.

Once the final minions had fled, Buffy walked over to the Buffybot and Spike.

"He's sleeping." The bot explained.

"Did he tell Glory about Dawn?" Buffy snapped.

"I don't know. We have to make him better, he can't ravish me while he's like this."

"We're not doing anything until we know what he told her." Buffy replied. At that point Giles walked over.

"Perhaps we could continue this discussion elsewhere. It will only be a matter of time before Glory is made aware of our presence."

Buffy nodded and the bot climbed to her feet, picking Spike up in her arms.

"How do we get him out of here?" The bot asked.

Giles took off his coat and draped it over Spike's upper body, giving Xander a look. He sighed, took off his own coat, and draped it over Spike's lower half. Satisfied that he was covered enough to at least protect him for a short while, the gang left.

"Where are we taking him?" Asked the bot as they walked back towards town.

"We could dump him back in his crypt." Xander suggested.

"But Glory could come after him again." The bot pouted. "I don't want him messed up any more, I want to have sex with him."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "She...er...it's got a point." Said Giles. "Glory now knows where Spike lives. She'll soon send her minions to recapture him."

"Well, there's no way he's coming back into MY house." Buffy stated.

"And he's not staying with me and Xander." Anya piped up. "We can't have sex if there's a vampire in the house."

Giles sighed loudly. "Very well. Bring him to my house, we'll decide what's to be done with him once we know what he's told Glory."

"Oh I'll tell you what we'll do." Said Buffy darkly. "It involves my stake and his dust."

"You can't slay him." The bot protested. "Slaying is for evil vampires, not ones who are darkly attractive, like Spike." Buffy glared and the remainder of the trip was made in silence

******

Arriving at Giles', the bot placed Spike on the couch and pulled the coats off of him. He was still unconscious.

Apart from Buffy, Giles, and the bot, everyone else had gone back to Buffy's house. Buffy pulled Giles and the bot into the kitchen.

"We need to know now whether Glory knows about Dawn. If she does, we need to get out of here."

"The chances are that if he did tell her, he'd only lie to us anyway." Giles replied.

"I don't care if he told her." Said the bot. "Anyone with his sinister charm can be forgiven anything."

Buffy glared at the bot, but her frown lifted when she had an idea. She pulled Giles to one side. "I think skirt-girl might have a point. He's bound to tell it the truth, as long as he thinks we're not here."

"What are you suggesting?" Giles asked. Buffy turned to face the bot and flashed a big smile.

"You know, I really don't want to keep you away from Spike's...er.....nummy goodness. Giles and I are going to go and check on Dawn. You can stay here and look after Spike.

The bot gave a big smile in return and was about to reply when a moan came from the living room. She immediately ran out and knelt at Spike's side.

"Spike! Do you want to kiss me?"

Buffy opened the back door.

"Giles." She whispered. "You go and check on Dawn. I'm going to listen and as soon as I know whether we need to run or not, I'll come after you."

Giles nodded and left. Buffy closed the door loudly so that the bot would hear and then crouched down behind the kitchen counter so she could hear what was being said.

"In a minute." Spike groaned in response to the bot's question. He opened his one good eye and saw that he was at Giles'. "Where is everyone?"

"They've gone to check on Dawn. They're worried because you told Glory that she's the key."

Spike sat up sharply, ignoring the pain his broken ribs caused him. "I didn't bloody tell her."

"Why not?" The bot asked. "You're dark, evil, and very sexy. Glory might not have hurt you so bad if you'd told her."

Spike flopped back down.

"I couldn't do that to Buffy." He murmured. "The real Buffy, I mean. It would destroy her if anything happened to Dawn. I couldn't do that to her, I'd rather let Glory kill me.”

Buffy felt the tears well up in her eyes as she listened to Spike's words. Even after everything she'd done to him, beating him up on several occasions, de-inviting him from her house, being as cruel as she could, even after all that, he still hadn't betrayed her. She remembered the first time he had tried to tell her how he felt, she had told him that he didn't know how to love. She now saw that he did, and that it was she he loved. She stood up and walked into the living room.

"I need to talk to Spike, alone."

The bot stood up and pouted. "I can't leave him, I need him."

Spike couldn't believe that Buffy was here. He wondered if she'd heard what he'd said. She was probably there to stake him. With the amount of pain he was in, he'd probably let her.

"It's alright." He said to the bot. "Just give us a minute."

"You want me to go?"

Spike nodded.

"Okay." She smiled. Anything to make him happy. She went and sat down in the kitchen. Buffy walked over and sat at Spike's side. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his battered features. She hadn't realized just how bad it was. Spike hadn't been exaggerating when he said he had nearly let Glory kill him. With a small smile she lifted his head and placed a cushion underneath to make him more comfortable. Finally she reached out her hand and brushed it over his less wounded cheek.

"I know you didn't tell Glory about Dawn." She said softly. "Thank you."

With that she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Spike froze. This was not happening, he was still unconscious and he was dreaming; that had to be it.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Yelled an indignant bot that had walked back into the living room. "You can't kiss Spike, he's MY boyfriend."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know what, I've had enough of you Miss Plastic. I think it's time we pulled the plug."

"I won't let you take Spike from me." The bot snarled and with that she grabbed Buffy by the shoulder and threw her though the door and out into Giles' yard. She immediately walked out after her. Spike looked around the now empty living room in bewilderment. This was not going well. He tried to sit up to see what was going on but was in too much pain to move. He lay back down and listened to the fight which was now raging outside.

Buffy was amazed to see that Spike had managed to program all her moves into the bot. It was like fighting herself, and neither of them was getting anywhere. Whatever each threw, the other anticipated and blocked. All it succeeded in doing was tiring them out.

"Look." Buffy panted. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I agree." Said the bot. "This is wearing my battery out."

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"Let's ask Spike." The bot replied with a smile. "He knows how to solve everything."

Before Buffy could argue the bot walked back into the house. She followed.

"Spike." Said the bot. "I can't fight her. You have to decide which of us you want to be with."

Buffy smirked; this robot really was dumb. There was no way he was going to choose it over the real thing.

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered as he managed to drag himself to his feet. With his good eye he looked from one version of Buffy to the other. Finally he took a step closer to the bot, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Buffy's jaw dropped and she felt tears stinging in her eyes. She had been right; she had lost her ability to love and it had driven Spike to prefer a piece of machinery over her. Spike pulled back from the bot.

"I-I should go." Buffy stammered. She spun round and was almost out the door when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning back she found herself facing Spike's cut and bruised face. He said nothing and pulled her back into the living room. She stopped when she saw the bot standing in the same position she had been in when Spike had kissed her, her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face.

"What-?" She began to ask.

"All robots come with an off-switch." Spike said. "I've made my choice."

And he kissed her.

The End


End file.
